thetaswarofhatredfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeref Lague
He is a mage in dragon scale guild he is also the strongest mage in the guild. His Father is his master and the most evil mage in history.(his fathers name is Risken Lague) Information Appearence Zeref has neck length,wavy black hair and blood red eyes he has pale skin. Personality Zeref is usualy calm,cold and ruthless.he studys many spell's and is very stratagic.It is usualy hard to rise his temper as he is very calm but when he gets angry he is known to have the power to destroy everything in his path he destroys everything in his path with his forbidden magic and his dark and power over flames. Skill's/Power's Zeref is and overall fighter but he normaly chooses spells and powers. *'Divine Light Speed' 'It is one of the forbidden magic (note: forbiden magic means a magic which is completely whiped out from history only zerefs father Risken was the only one to know it who survived. this magic was passed on to Zeref) zeref grows a white wings and amasses pure magic around his feet and and wings, allowing him to move at the speed of light. *'Fire' ' The user attacks with the power of the flames *'Darkness' The user attacks with the power of darkness Spell's Darkness Death Pillar: Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura.This spell created a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. Death Orb: Darkness Magic takes the form of a black orb, which absolutely destroys everything in its path. Chain Hell:The user raise both of their arms and several chains appear,5 of them tie the opponent while the rest ofthe chains peirce through the oppponent,instantly killing them. Fire Ring Of Fire:The user makes a small ring of fire in their palms and throws it attheir opponent,once its throwened,the ring of fire becomes massivley huge and burns the opponent Chaotic Flames:The user opens both hands and fire starts intothe open palm.Then,the flame's gets out of control and become bigger,the user blows the flames to the opponent and they burn in the chaotic flames (Hence the name). Fire Vortex:The user spins around in such force,flames appear around them (But do not hurt them since they control the flames themselfs)then,the user chargers at the opponent.After awhile,the user stops spinning and the fire vortex heads to the opponent,burning them to ashes. Weapon of choice Night Wing Hawk Staff - This staff was given to him by His father,Risken.Its his main weapon and he usualy fights with it. Quotes Notes *This character Was Made By Me. *He Is My First Wizard Character ,BOOYA. *He Is also My Strongest Character. *If You Want To Use Him Ask Me First. *Please Do NOT Edit This Page without My Permission. *This Is the work of gavinmatsukaze01 please dont steal anything it took a log time to make this page Trivia And Signature *He Is A S-Class Wizard. *His Element Is Fire and Darkness *He has a forbidden magic called Divine Light Speed *He dosent know who his mother is. *He has a monster inside of him (kinda like a alter ego) who is the most strongest monster. Gavin was here 16:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Wizard Class